justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 1
Well welcome all of you to our very brand new season of “the GOLD Dance Glove”! As you know, our theme now is “Black Magic” which means that our challenges will be based on this spooky vibe. Each episode will have its regular JD based challenge and a “Social Butterfly” challenge which will be a short not-much-effort wanting challenge. The winner of the regular challenge will win a cup of magic tea. The perk of this is that the winner’s team will get a 3 points challenge score boost. The winner of the Social Butterfly challenge will get a jar with a vampire butterfly in it. The vampire butterfly will boost the winner’s team’s Community Vote score by 3 points. Ok, so, for your very first challenge, I want you to express your biggest ever fear in a small flyer. The flyers will be judged based on creativity and not much on the skills side. Also, just to remind you, Community Voting is back! For the ones that don’t know the rules already, well, here it goes : Each of you will get a score based on your challenge creation and a score based on wether the people vote for you to be in the game. These two scores will be added up giving us your episode score. The person will the lowest score will be eliminated. Send your flyers to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ). The one that gets the highest score will win a cup of magic tea for their team! NO excuses will be made. If you don’t do the challenge you’ll be charged with low scoring. ''' '''ALSO, coming up with the new plan, the episodes will now be running on the weekends in a regular basis with NO changes on this programme! The episode's challenges will be posted on Fridays and the episode results on Sundays. Just to have everyone on the board! .' ' ''' '''New to the game, Social Butterfly challenge will now be an actual thing. In order to boost your team’s Community Vote performance, you’ll have to win this challenge. The Butterfly Challenge is to send to my e-mail 3 music artists who have released EP albums in 2014-5. The first valid answer sent to me, will be the winner. That means that it’s a time based challenge based on your actual wikia activity. The winner will earn a jar with a living vampire butterfly in it and their team will get a +3 points boost on their Community Vote scores. .' Witches: Bunnylove14AvatarSeason2.png DemiLovatoFan44AvatarSeason2.png HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2.png Zombies: JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2.png JDisbaeAvatarSeason2.png ToalsAvatarSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2.png Voo-doo dolls: JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2.png JD4SURVIVORAvatarSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarSeason2.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason2.png Vampires: DCHookeAvatarSeason2.png MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason2.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2.png StartomasAvatarSeason2.png '. Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Community Voting ended at this point : Bunnylove14 ( 7 ) HeypplsOfficial ( 0 ) TheEmmaShow ( 0 ) DemiLovatoFan44 ( 1 ) Toals ( 0 ) JustJaumePS4 ( 0 ) JDisbae ( 2 ) SonGotan25 ( 0 ) JD4SURVIVOR ( 1 ) Matusmati ( 0 ) YoSoyAri ( 0 ) JustVladik4kides ( 2 ) DC Hooke ( 1 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 3 ) Startomas ( 1 ) SatoTheScientist ( 0 ) .' 'Social Butterfly Challenge Results The winner of this episode's Social Butterfly Challenge is ... .' '. Matusmati! Congratulations! You just earned a +3 boost to your teammates' Community Vote scores! That makes their scores : JD4SURVIVOR ( 4 ) Matusmati ( 3 ) YoSoyAri ( 3 ) JustVladik4kides ( 5 ) Congrats! .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st . JDisbae! . Congrats! You just earned a cup of magic tea to share with your teammates and get a +3 points challenge score boost! Congrats! '''I really liked your creation! The design was pretty good! You also made me understand your fear and be you for a moment. I give you an 8/10 and you have the biggest challnege score this week! You also got a 4/10 from the community. That makes it 8 + 4 + 3 ( magic tea ) = 15/23. '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . JustVladik4kides! . '''Well, I found your creation a bit too much. I ranked it with a 7/10. You're here because of Matusmati and your Community Vote score which is a 4/10. Anyways, your challenge score wasn't bad. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . MikeyRocks33 . '''Despite having a very basic challenge score and NO power-ups at all, you're here because of your fans! People voted a 5/10 for you! BTW, your creation wasn't bad but not a big deal either. I gave you a 5,5. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . SonGotan25 - JD4SURVIVOR . '''You are both here with a tie provided by different aspects though. '''SonGotan25, I really liked the design of your flyer! Congrats! You got a 6,5/10 from me, a 0/10 from the community and a +3 boost from JDisbae's tea! You should notice that Community score though. Be careful! JD4SURVIVOR, you have the lowest challenge score this week ( well, besides the Zeros ). Your flyer text was almost imvisible! You should pick a color that gives more contrast to the background. I gave you a 4,5/10. The community gave you a 2/10 though and you had Matusmati's butterfly too. You both pass to the next phase! 5th . Matusmati . '''Nice! Your flyer was pretty comical and likeable! I gave you a 6/10! You also got a +3 from your butterfly but a zero from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 6th . Toals . '''Ok, I found your creation ok. A good part was the fonts you used and the pics too. You got a 5,5/10. the community gave you nothing but you got a sip of JDisbae's tea cup. '''You pass to the next phase! 7th . Bunnylove14 - YoSoyAri . '''You're here for SO different reasons. '''YoSoyAri, good flyer yet too simple. I gave you a 5/10 and you also got a +3 from Matsumati's butterfly. Community Vote zero. Bunnylove14, it's sad that you didn't do the challenge. You neither had any boosts but you had a very high Community Vote score, it being a 8/10. 8th . TheEmmaShow . '''Your votes gave you a zero. You DID the challenge so you're here. Actually, you had a very high score coming 2nd on the challenge with a 7,5/10. I liked it. Simple yet detailed. Great font, great background. '''You pass to the next phase! 9th . SatoTheScientist101 . '''Nice creation! I liked the font and the background! I gave you a 7/10. Just like '''Emma, '''you didn't have ANY other scores as your votes were a zero and you had no boosts. '''You pass to the next phase! 10th . JustJaumePS4 . '''You did NO challenge and you got NO votes. Your whole score was a 3 just because of JDisbae's tea who, in other words, saved you. '''You pass to the next phase! There are 4 people left. DemiLovatoFan44, DC Hooke, Startomas and HeypplsOfficial. The three of you have a tie and one of you will be eliminated. All of you did NOT do the challenge so it's based on your Community Vote score and your power-ups. First person NOT to be eliminated is : 11th . DemiLovatoFan44. '''You ONLY got one vote which makes it 2/10. NO challenge though. Better be careful next time! '''You pass to the next phase! Two people are to still be in. Second person NOT to be eliminated is : 11th . Startomas. '''Same as DemiLovatoFan44. NO challenge, one vote. '''You pass to the next phase! It is now between DC Hooke and Heyppls Official. One witch, one vampire. One of these teams will have a member less than the others. The person who leaves our competition first, is : .' '. .''' '''HeypplsOfficial. '''It's sad that I gave you a 2nd chance and you didn't take advantage of that! I mean, I picked you for a reason! '''You are eliminated. '''BUT, you are not leaving! You will now be moved in our dungeons where every eliminated creature will be moved too. You will keep on doing every single challenge on and on. When the returning creature will have to be announced, we'll count and add-up all of your scores. The prisoner with the highest add-up score, will re-enter the competition. There will NOT be any Community Voting down there, so you'll have to do GOOOD. So, basically, you're now fighing for a chance to return. Good Luck! '''11th . DC Hooke . '''Sadly, NO challnge creation again! Just like the 1st cycle! Well, you're given a 2nd chance by the wikia community! Don't let that waste! You are still on, so better do better. '''You pass to the next phase! .' 'Episode 1 - Creations We now give you the chance to see our competitor's creations! Creation10.png|'JDisbae' - 1st. Creation1.png|'SonGotan25' Creation2.png|'Toals' Creation3.jpg|'Matusmati' Creation4.jpg|'JD4SURVIVOR' Creation5.png|'JustVladik4kides' Creation6.png|'SatoTheScientist101' Creation7.jpg|'TheEmmaShow' Creation8.jpg|'MikeyRocks33' Creation9.png|'YoSoyAri' .' '. Category:Blog posts